


Proud

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Children, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Fenris (Dragon Age), Prompt Fill, Sex, Wintersend Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: This is a prompt fill for the Wintersend exchange, slightly altered of course.Alpha!Anders and Omega!Fenris are on the run from the aftermath of Kirkwall.  They need to find a home for their tiny family.  After being torn apart, how will they meet up again and how will Anders cope with Fenris' delicate condition?





	1. Wycome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeSorceror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta, Mayamelissa for their help.

This could have been Kirkwall. Tall stone buildings, merchant stands, and the bustle of citizens milling about their day. Each person with their own personal worries, not a thought dedicated to the larger world around them. A few months ago, Kirkwall did look like this. But that was before the fires consumed half the city.

“Senyor? Senyor!”  

Fenris hadn’t paid any mind to the shouting boy until he was pulling at his sleeve.  

“Senyor! I have a message for you. Lady said ‘right away’ or she’d cut my balls off.” As soon as Fenris’ coins landed in the boy’s hand, he was gone.  

The note he’d delivered was unsigned and short. Pulling his cloak tighter, he flipped up the hood despite the oppressive heat.  

“Amatus.” Fenris weaved through the busy market to stand next to the tall blonde. “Amatus, we need to go.” He didn’t dare say Anders name in public.

Fenris had a hand on his shoulder, steering him toward the docks when the attack came. The shock of the hilt slamming into Anders’ ribcage reverberated up through his hand and sickened Fenris to the core.  

“Murderer!”

“Demon spawn!”

The disruption created space in the crowd around them, making the assailants easy to spot. They were too stupid to run which meant they were a cheap hire. Damn Anders’ vanity. At least Fenris had the sense to dye his hair black!

Fenris drew his sword and stood sentry over Anders. Now the crowd inched cautiously closer, eager to see a good fight. It could have been over in seconds, but Fenris wished to avoid any reports of “an elf crushing hearts” from circulating. Instead, he bared his teeth and waited for the men to attack again.  Should the guard actually arrive, he wanted the witnesses to assert that he acted in defense.  

“Get up!  Dragons have treated you worse than that.” Fenris made a wide sweep with his sword, waiting for Anders to join the fight.

“Poison.” Choked Anders.

Immediately Fenris changed his plans. Time became the new enemy. He charged, dispatching the men quickly then gathered Anders up. “Come, find your feet.”

Fenris kept his bloodied sword out, discouraging anyone else from picking up where the other two failed.  The docks weren’t far, but having to shoulder most of Anders’ weight made it feel like an eternity. Once they were in view of ‘The Lickety Split’, Isabela sent deck hands out to cart Anders the rest of the way.

The moment they were on board, Isabela commanded they leave port. Fenris followed the captain around the ship as she monitored her crew’s progress.

“I see that my messenger wasn’t fast enough. Lucky for him we’re not staying,” she quipped.  

“Come, what would you do with another set of balls?” 

Isabela laughed, “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.”

As the port grew further away, Fenris shook his head woefully. “I had not thought the news of Kirkwall had made it to Wycome so soon.”

“Oh shit!” Isabela stopped dead in her tracks. “You mean Anders was the target? Not you? Bloody fucks, I thought he’d gotten in the way. The reason I’d called you two dopey lovebirds back to the ship was because Varric sent word of Tevinter bounty hunters still looking for your hide. His note mentioned ‘too close for comfort’, hence our hasty departure.”

More problems. “Killing a Magister is generally frowned upon.”

“Don’t feel special, Love, it’s more about the message than avenging that bastard’s death.” Isabela knew all too well the punishment that comes with slighting those with power.  

Fenris was certain there wasn’t a single person in the whole of Tevinter sad to hear of his former master’s death. Danarius had been an utter bastard, even to his peers.  

Satisfied that the they were well out of the cove and safely headed to open sea, Isabela waved at Fenris to join her in the captain’s cabin. The room was cozy - space for a desk, a few chairs, windows overlooking the bow, and a large bed tucked into the corner with a little curtain to pull to for privacy.  Merrill tended to Anders on the bed. He looked worse than usual.

Being on a fresh ship earned little coin and they often went hungry. Isabela had lost a great deal of credit and contacts by turning on Castillon. If Anders and Fenris hadn’t been a burden before, they were now, or more accurately, a liability. They’d left port four days early. Four days of trade lost, a quarter of their cargo was perishable and now a complete loss.  

“As soon as Anders is well, you may drop us off at the nearest port. We have cost you too much.”  Fenris sat on the edge of the bed opposite Merrill.

“Rude. You think to save me from kicking your asses off by jumping ship yourselves?” quipped Isabela.

“Oh, Is-a-bel-a!” Merrill chided. “You wouldn’t really do such a thing! Who would reach all the high things? Who would frighten off the handsy crewmen?”

“Indispensable indeed.” Fenris’ irritation faded when Anders moaned in pain, curling in on himself.

“Oh, don’t do that! You’ll irritate the wound.” Merrill pushed and pulled at him to straighten out.

Fenris took Anders’ hand in his own. “In the market, Anders mentioned poison. Have you counteracted it?”

“I would if I knew how. It’s magebane mixed with demonic poison and something else. I don’t know what it is. I mean, I’m sure I’ve heard of it before, nothing is wholly unknown. I could try…”  Merrill shook her head. “But then it’s being so unpredictable. The regular treatments for magebane and demonic poison are not responding the right way.” Merrill blew out a frustrated sigh as her shoulders slumped. “I’m working to get Anders well enough to talk, I need his advice before moving forward.”

Fenris squeezed Anders’ hand affectionately. “How may I be of help?”

“Keep him from moving too much. Check for hemorrhaging. Keep him company. Maybe sing him a song? I bet he’d like that. I know I would. From Isabela I mean, because t’would be silly coming from me for him, wouldn’t it?”  

“And be sure he doesn’t shit the bed. Thanks, you’re a doll.” Isabela and Merrill left at the captain’s last words, allowing the two men some privacy.  

Fenris wondered if Merrill were just beyond the door, delivering grim news to Isabela. He hated how his mind wandered down such a dark road. They had both evaded death for so long, so many years, it was inevitable that it would catch them one day.  

“Please. Not this day.” Fenris slid off the mattress to his knees and began watch over Anders.  

 

Two hours later sent Fenris sprinting back onto the ship’s deck. “Merrill!  I need you!”  

His announcement was unnecessary as Anders’ screams could be heard by the whole of the ship. Isabela worked to calm the fears of the crew while Merrill disappeared into the cabin with Fenris.  

“He started sweating and shaking. I tried to bring his temperature down, but as soon as I touched him, he began screaming like that.” Fenris shouted over Anders.

Merrill winced at the inhuman noise. It didn’t seem possible that a person could continuously shriek at full volume. “Oh dear.  I didn’t want to do this, I really didn’t but I’m at a loss.”

With his hands over his ears, Fenris was impatient.  “Do what?  If you are going to do it, do it now!”

Merrill pulled out a small dagger from the small of her back. Fenris recognized it immediately.  “NO! NO BLOOD MAGIC!”

The yelling grew louder and Anders’ shaking escalated to violent thrashing. Merrill and Fenris tried to hold him down, but the man was possessed with the incredible strength stemming from incredible pain. The bandages ripped loose to expose a rancid wound oozing blood and unknown blackness.  

Gritting his teeth, Fenris had to concede. “Do what you must, but use my blood.”

Offering his hand, Merrill grabbed his wrist then unexpectedly sliced open his forearm. The next few moments were a complete blur. The magic imbued blood shot up and created a swirling mist around them.  

Blood magic.

His blood.

Magic buzzed, electric and prickling in his nostrils, slicing into his tongue, and bubbling in his blood.

It was too much. Fenris became nauseous and fainted.

 

His entire body ached. Lightheaded and starving, Fenris wasn’t eager to move, knowing it would only get worse. Instead, he lay where he was and focused on the smooth back and forth sway of the ship. For a time, his discomfort was forgotten.

Then his head rose involuntarily. His eyes popped open, startling Merrill who let out a squeak before dropping his head.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, you surprised me.” She hastily shoved a pillow under him, as if it would reduce the pain after the fact. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be moved, I know I don’t particularly like to move after something so draining, so I thought you might like a pillow or something. I am so sorry.”

“I am alright. Be at ease.” Noise felt like a pulsing drumbeat against his brain. He felt hungover. “Anders?”

“Oh! Doing much better. He’s even had a bit to eat.” Merrill looked down as she played with her fingers out of a nervous habit. “Um, well, I have also spoken to Justice.”

It had taken a while for the spirit to concede to the idea of Anders and Fenris being a couple. Maker forbid that Anders get some enjoyment out of life. Since the Chantry explosion resulting in their subsequent life on the run, the spirit had been particularly quiet.  

“He wanted to thank you.”

Fenris’ ear twitched in surprise at the accolade.  

“He knows how you feel about magic, and most especially blood magic.” Merrill looked up with a hopeful smile. She never did like for there to be any animosity between people she cared for.

“His gratitude is unnecessary.” Seeing Merrill’s forlorn reaction, he amended. “Yet, it is appreciated.”

Merrill brightened instantly, smiling and wide-eyed. “Oh, I’m so happy to see you two getting along. Still a bit grouchy, but it’s better! You hungry? Creators, you must be starving! I’ll find something for you.  I’ll be right back, don’t move! Though, I doubt you could if you wanted to-“

“Merrill. Go.” Fenris’ headache was getting worse, thinning his patience.  

With Merrill gone, the cabin creaked and the waves lapped at the outside of the ship.

“Fenris. I’m sorry.” Anders’ voice was low and scratchy, the ‘sick’ changing his tenor.  

There was no answer Fenris could give. It was an old argument he was exhausted from having.

Sorry for ruining our lives.

Sorry for putting you in _more_ danger.

...

Sorry I can’t give you children.

They had tried for years while with Hawke and company. Laughing in bed together, throwing caution to the wind, ready to deal with whatever hardships came their way, they were going to make it happen. With each year that passed, each disappointment became a heavier weight. After five years, they abandoned all hope.

It was unknown whether it was Fenris’ lyrium or Anders taint that stymied their efforts. At the end, there was only the stinging fact that Fenris couldn’t get pregnant.  

An Omega with no children. It wasn’t wholly unheard of, but that didn’t change Fenris’ desires or crushing disappointment.  

Pinching his eyes shut, Fenris banished the line of thought from his mind. He was happy. He was loved and he loved Anders with all his heart. This was enough.

“Me too.”


	2. Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris try to make it on land

The following evening placed the four friends around Isabela’s desk scrutinizing a map of Thedas.

“We can’t go to Rivain.”  Isabela crossed her arms over her ample bosom, winking to gain a blush from Merrill who was caught staring. 

Anders peered over the map in the center of the table.  “We need to go somewhere that’s the last place anyone would look for either of us.” 

“The Anderfels?”  Fenris suggested.

Isabela shook her head.  “Logistically impossible unless a sack of coin falls in our lap.  Don’t think even if all of us whored ourselves out we could pull it off.  It’s just too far and the waters are far too dangerous with Teventer and Seheron still fighting like a sack of wet cats.”

“Ferelden isn’t so bad.  I miss the snow.  And the dogs.  My, there were a lot of dogs down there.”  Merrill drew her shoulders together and giggled at the happy memory.  “Precious, the lot of them.”

Casting a glance at Anders, Fenris sought his input.  The mage shook his head.  “Every Templar in Ferelden knows me.  It wouldn’t be so bad if they all remained in the tower, but judging by Varric’s reports, the fall of the Circles means they’re everywhere now.”

Isabela cocked a surprised brow, “You afraid of Templars now?”

“No.  It’s just that these specifically can spot me out of a crowd.”

“Then we go where there is no crowd.”  Fenris stated plainly.

Anders gave a reluctant sigh and then pointed to the areas on the map respectively.  “Then we’re looking at the Kacori Wilds or the Frostbacks.”

The somber tone was abruptly shattered by Isabela’s hysterical laughter.  She clutched her sides and rocked in her chair.  “Oh, oh it’s too rich!  Oh, love, where is the last place in the world anyone would look for the man who blew up a Chantry?”

“Oo, where?”  Merrill scooched to the edge of her seat.

Everyone looked to the dot where Isabela struck her finger.

“Haven?  You can’t be serious.”  Anders tossed out.

She propped her boots on the desk with an air of victory.  “Yes.  What better place to hide than right under their sanctimonious noses?”

Anders didn’t like the idea, but when Fenris reached out to hold his hand, the worry eased from his features as he gave in, “Alright.  Let’s go.”

 

The trip wouldn’t be immediate.  Isabela was hard up on coin and needed to take on jobs along the way.  Since Anders and Fenris were both healthier, Isabela kicked them out of the captain’s cabin and they were happy to retreat to their secluded corner below deck.  It was basically a cupboard with a pallet, but the boys didn’t mind since they didn’t have to sleep with the whole of the crew in the open berth. 

“Do you really think it’ll work?”  Anders didn’t bother undressing as he got into bed.  The nights at sea tended to be colder than the days.

“There are few options available to us.”  Fenris studied him for a moment.  “What else bothers you?”

Anders held the threadbare blanket up while Fenris joined him.  “Well, we’re going to go to Ferelden, find somewhere to live and…just…stop.”

Their legs twined together and Fenris pressed his face into Anders’ chest.  “Stop?”

“Have you thought about it at all?  We’re going to go to a place and just…stop.  No more fighting, no more quests.”

Fenris moaned, “Ugh.  No more Hawke knocking on our door in the middle of the night.”

“No more Kirkwall sewers.”

“Yet you chose to live there.”

“You-!” Anders pinched at Fenris’ soft side above the hip.  The one tickle spot that took him years to discover.

Fenris laughed as he lazily fought back, partly from enjoyment and partly from exhaustion.  He still felt drained from the blood ritual.  Anders soon gave up his teasing and wrapped Fenris close, breathing in the scent of his hair. 

Being wrapped up in Anders’ arms was Fenris’ favorite place.  Anders wasn’t a large Alpha, full of bluster and muscle like Hawke.  That wasn’t why Fenris chose him.  It was for his compassion for others that first drew Fenris’ attention.  After living so long under Danarius who abused and used everyone around him, it was fascinating to see the polar opposite.  He was a good man that had risked everything for the hope that there could be a better future for others.  Fenris still disagreed with Anders’ actions in Kirkwall, but he understand the why. 

Fenris wrapped a leg over Anders’ hip and nestled his head in the crook of the shoulder.  The mage had already begun to drift and it wasn’t long before the easy sway of the ship had Fenris joining him. 

 

Amaranthine was the best that Isabela could do.  An opportunity opened up in Denerim and she couldn’t afford to miss out.  Merrill said her teary goodbyes while Isabela gave each of them a set of gold earrings. 

“If you’re determined to freeze your pricks off, you may as well have food in your belly.  Don’t get sentimental on me, those are for coin, you hear?”

The port city was a bustle of activity and gave plenty of opportunities to find a decent supplier.  One set of earrings paid for enough supplies to get them to Haven and some pocket change for along the way. 

While at one of the merchant tables, Fenris questioned one of Anders’ choices. “Why are you getting new boots?”

Anders chuckled, “These aren’t for me, they’re for you.  I can’t have you walking in the snow barefoot.”

Fenris lifted a foot, inspecting the bottom.  “Will it not melt from my body heat?”

“Not where we’re going.  The snow will be inches deep.”

“Inches?  Like a flood.”

Giggling, Anders helped Fenris size the boots.  “I guess, but not really.  It stacks up, like…like sand I suppose.”

“If it were deep enough, could one drown in it?” 

The boots fit well, thankfully.  “I’ve never considered it.  Usually if someone gets stuck in deep snow they die from freezing.”

Instead of following the coastline where there was a higher likelihood of detailed news coming from Kirkwall, the men chose to travel south to South Reach, then west to Haven.  Their trek began with both of them in high spirits for the first two days.  The third began roughly when bandits attempted to relieve them of their supplies.  The fourth day had them traveling behind a shepherd who managed to block up the road for hours before Fenris and Anders were able to break from the slow-moving herd of sheep.  By the fifth day, the weight of their packs felt double what they were when they were purchased.  That night, they were set upon by another band of thieves.  They were discouraged easily enough, however Fenris managed to pin one down and suggested they use him as a pack mule.

Anders laughed it off, but Fenris was more serious than he was given credit.

A full week’s worth of travel put them in the middle of the Hinterlands where bears ate most of their rations in the middle of the night. 

“Are you certain this is the route to Haven?”  Fenris cleaned his blade in the fur of the bear he just killed. 

“I’ve never been, but this is how all the pilgrims go.”  Anders collected half eaten bits of food that would be palatable once they were hungry enough. 

“Pilgrims.”  Fenris sneered then sheathed his sword.  “Leaving the safety and responsibilities of home merely to risk life and limb to see the charred remains of a dead woman - Foolishness.”

Scanning the sky, Anders decided, “There’s enough light we can make it up that hill, we should be close to the foothills of the Frostbacks.”

Every muscle and joint in Fenris’ body ached in protest, but he kept it to himself.  The sooner they arrived at their destination, the better.  “Onward then.”

The ‘hill’ as Anders had called it was the steepest one that Fenris had ever encountered.  He recalled having a similar thought when they traveled all over Sundermount.  At the crest of the hill, Fenris paused to watch as the last of the day’s light skimmed over the steep cliffs of the Frostbacks.  The peaks were so tall that they were obscured by thick grey clouds. 

The wind whipped over his body and he shuddered. “Amatus, should any of our enemies endure this journey to find us, they shall have earned their kill.”

Anders stared at the same thick clouds, then unwrapped the oil steeped tent that hadn’t been used yet.  “The snow is headed our way.  We’ll have to set up a tent from now on.”

The two of them worked together to stake the tent and collect stones for Anders to heat up so the inside stayed toasty.  Once the sun had set, the air quickly turned to a sharp, freezing temperature.  Fenris laced up the flaps then sat on the ground before scooching up next to Anders. 

Anders blew on the rocks, his magic making them glow a warm, bright orange. Fenris leaned against Anders with a soft hum, his head pressing into the soft feathers of his robes.  
“How long do we have before the next nightmare befalls us?”

Chuckling, Anders pulled Fenris to sit up between his legs and began peeling off his armor. “Oh, I’d say a few seconds at least.”  He kissed the back of Fenris’ head.  “We still haven’t run into any of the Chasind or werewolves yet.”

Fenris let out a thick groan the moment Anders started rubbing at his shoulders. Those brilliant, nimble fingers had a knack for seeking out the worst spots and coaxing the muscles to release built-up tension.

“I cannot guess if you are teasing or not.” Fenris closed his eyes. “Fuck that feels good.”

“I’ve heard stories, but never encountered either myself. I never made it this far any of the times I escaped.” Anders swept aside some of Fenris’ hair to kiss his neck. “Mmm, is this how you lived with the Fog Warriors? Huddled together in tents at night?” Anders’ hand slid down Fenris’ chest and once it hit the breeches, snaked its way into them.

Fenris seethed in anticipation and arched his back to let Anders’ hand have free reign.  Anders smiled against his ear, pleased with himself. “Oh my, how did you pass the time?”

“Are you truly asking or is this one of your games?”  Fenris held his breath, hoping for the later.

Using his free hand, he craned Fenris’ neck so he could kiss him fully on the mouth. Their tongues instinctively mingled together, fully tasting one another.  Fenris nipped at Anders’ lips and pulled at his robes. 

Anders panted heavily when he spoke as their kissing intensified with each passing second. “Oh, great and powerful Fog Warrior. Can I convince you to run away with me?”

Twisting around, Fenris pushed into their kissing so hard he ended up straddling Anders. He bucked his hips and they both moaned as their clothed erections rubbed together.

Fenris roughly grabbed a fist full of hair and jerked Anders apart and growled at him harshly.  “What do you have that could possibly tempt me?”

“Please, please don’t hurt me. Let me show you, I can be so good to you.” Fenris let Anders roll him on his back, at which point the sly mage quickly unbuckled and unlaced Fenris’ breeches.

Anders’ eyes widened with hunger at the sight of the engorged cock.  “Bless’ed Maker, I’ll do anything for you.”

Taking himself in hand, Fenris stroked himself harder then let his thumb play in the precum. He shot a cocky half smile at Anders then slowly popped his wet thumb in his mouth, sucking loudly. “You should.  I taste exceptionally good so close to a heat.”

Anders pulled Fenris’ breeches lower. “You torture me.” He playfully bit into Fenris’ inner thigh. “Grant me a taste.  Please, I beg you.”

Fenris threaded his fingers through Anders’ hair with a toothy grin. “I do enjoy hearing an Alpha beg.”

Fenris didn’t release Anders’ hair, instead, pressing Anders’ face harder against his thighs as the pliant mage licked his way up to Fenris’ sac. Fenris couldn’t stop smiling. Anders’ scruff had grown so long that he had the beginnings of an actual beard. The longer softer hair tickled deliciously on his skin as Anders’ tongue sought out his taint.  A shocking thrill of lust rushed through Fenris when Anders’ began to mouth and suck at him.  Anders’ long nose jostled and teased at Fenris’ balls, building the anticipation. 

Anders pressed his tongue flat and lapped up to take a ball in mouth delicately.  He gave a small sigh after releasing him.  “Mighty Omega warrior, please, _please,_ let me taste you. Let me serve you.”

Anders was trying to speed up the game. He knew damn well how hearing that title turned Fenris on. “Naughty Alpha. You really enjoy choking on dick, don’t you?”

“Yes.  Please, I need it.” By now, Anders was breathless and flush with the need for sex.

Sneering, Fenris jerked Anders’ head up and his other hand angled his rock-hard erection into Anders’ mouth.  The mage’s mouth was glorious, but then he moved further down and his cocks head wedged into the tight space of his throat and Fenris cried out, encouraging Anders to keep up his slow, deep bobbing.

He watched saliva ooze down his shaft and immediately thought on how wonderful it would be to fill that beautiful mouth with cum.  “ _Fuck yes, yes, take it, take all that fucking cock._ ”

Fenris plunged deeper, his body thrilled that they could be as loud as they wanted.  No sailors, no Hawke, no patients in a clinic – they were well and truly alone.  Pulling on Anders’ hair again, he made his demands clear, “I want you to make me scream.  I want you to use me up all night.” 

“Of course, anything you desire, but first, I must fulfill my promise.”  Anders dove down for another mouthful, this time his right hand worked its way to Fenris’ wet entrance.  There was little resistance as he pressed two fingers in.  Anders timed a well-executed deep throat as he thrust his fingers deep and pressed up, as if pushing up at Fenris’ dick from behind.

Fenris arched his back and screamed.  Instinctively, he undulated his hips to ride Anders’ fingers while his prick slid up and down in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha, I can’t stop, I cannot…”

Anders sucked harder.  Two fingers became four.  Magical heat danced over his tongue. 

Fenris turned feral.  He wanted to be gentle, but his body didn’t care.  His balls tightened and goosebumps broke out over his entire body, then his lyrium flared.  He screamed release, struggling to keep his eyes open as he shot his load into Anders mouth.  It was the most glorious and satisfying sight in the whole of Thedas.  Thick white globs disappeared into his sweet lips, then Anders moved to have the last few spurts fly across his face. 

Once spent, Fenris thought he was going to die from pleasure as Anders took him in his mouth again, and sucked.  Hard. 

“Festis bei umo canavarum.  Amatus…Amatus….”  It was impossible for Fenris to think clearly.  All he knew was that he felt better than he had in weeks.  Possibly months. 

Using a nearby scrap of clothing, Anders wiped his face clean.  “What say you, handsome stranger, have I made my case?  Are you willing to run away with me?”

Fenris pulled him close for a kiss, taking a deep inhale to savor that wonderous scent of fresh sex.  “Yes, to the ends of the earth and beyond.”

Helping Anders out of his breeches, Fenris then spread his legs wide to let Anders take him.  After being so worked up, he was well and thoroughly wet for his love.  Holding Fenris by the knees, Anders plunged inward, slamming balls deep.

Anders’ head fell forward, “Damn you feel so good, so good for me.”

His chest heaved and his pace picked up rapidly.  “I still have your taste in my mouth.  I want to knot you, _fuck,_ I need to knot you.” 

The desperation in his voice set Fenris into motion.  He wrapped his legs around Anders’ waist then locked his ankles.  He buried his face in Anders’ shoulder and let the sex thirsty man take his fill.

Anders pounded as hard as he could sustain.  Over and over, their sweat slicking the friction between their bodies.  His scent, that musky, tart scent of an Alpha, _his_ Alpha, made Fenris’ head swim.  Thinking of the hours long romp they’d have, Fenris’ heart fluttered excitedly.  He writhed and twisted in time with Anders, charming him to the edge, wanting him to hit his release.  The second round was always better than the first.

“Bloody, fuck, _fuck—”_

Fenris growled and hissed into Anders’ skin as he felt the knot forming, growing inside him.  “Claim me.  Take me Alpha.”

Anders bit into Fenris’ shoulder, his teeth easily settling into the years’ old bonding scar.  He’d never been able to smell it, but Anders assured Fenris that it was intoxicating.  Fenris loved being reminded of their bond.  The one wonderful constant in their chaotic lives. 

One final jerk and Anders was fully plugged into Fenris.  His hot seed filling him and the gentle vibrating pulse of his muscles working the cum out gave Fenris a seductive massage.  Anders’ entire body shook uncontrollably until his arms gave out. 

Fenris held him in place knowing it would take some time for the knot to wane.  He rubbed at Anders’ back and planted light kisses on his neck and shoulders. 

After a few moments, he felt the tightness in his ass lessen so he nudged Anders, “Amatus, do you want me to clean up or would you like to rut in your own filth?”

Chuckling, he pushed Anders so he would slide off to the side.  “Amatus?”  Fenris pressed his hand to Anders’ chest.  “Anders, are you alright?”

Anders moaned quietly, “Tired.”

Fenris watched Anders sleep for a bit, stunned to see him so worn out.  This had never happened before.  Anders’ Warden stamina typically kept them going for hours.  It had even taken some conditioning on Fenris’ part when they first bonded for him to keep up.  It was strange to see him sleeping so peacefully after such a mild session.

Shrugging, Fenris dismissed the oddity and set about disrobing Anders and prepping the both of them for bed.  It had been an exceptionally long week and their journey wasn’t over yet. 


	3. Haven

“Fenris, Dove, wake up.”

Without opening his eyes, Fenris knew the idiot mage had opened the flaps of the tent and left them open. His ears twitched but no amount of movement would banish the biting cold.  

“C’mon. It snowed last night, you need to see this!”

Hearing the announcement immediately set Fenris on alert. He sat up and searched the tent for any intrusion by the snow, still curious as to how ‘snowing’ really worked. Finding nothing in the tent, he looked to Anders who held open the tent flap with a wide grin.  

The view was breathtaking. A white frosting blanketed the entire landscape. Wide eyed, Fenris slowly moved closer, as if he might spook the snow away. “It is in the trees, on everything!”

Fenris fumbled with his first step outside when his foot unexpectedly gave way. Kneeling, he touched the white powder, watching it melt under the heat of his fingertips, creating small little dents. With both hands, he scooped up a small pile for a closer inspection. He twisted and turned it in his hands, never taking his eyes off it.  

“Amazing. Each drop of rain has been crystallized.” Fenris folded his hands together to see what would happen. He felt the snow become firm as all the little pieces crunched together. Glancing at Anders, he held out the stiff piece of snow. “It stings.”

Anders only smiled, unconcerned. “Of course. It’s cold! That’s why I got you gloves _and_ boots. Can you imagine your feet feeling like that? It can get worse, believe me.”  

This prompted Fenris to walk out of the tent. He marveled at the way his feet disappeared into the strange whiteness. His toes were the first afflicted by the burning cold. Ignoring the discomfort, he walked out further, admiring how the whole world was coated in the magical substance.  

“Andraste’s knickers, come back here before you get frostbite,” Anders admonished.

Fenris returned and allowed Anders to dress him appropriately for the weather. The boots felt awkward and bulky but were preferable to being barefoot.  

Anders slipped gloves over Fenris’ hands, then bubbled with laughter. “Watch this.”

He bent down and collected a mound of snow, pounding and working it in his hands to form a small, compact ball. Anders tossed it idly up and down, grinned at Fenris, then pelted him with it.  

Fenris’ surprise quickly turned to playfulness when he noticed Anders preparing a second projectile.  He ducked behind their tent to make one of his own. The second snowball hit him in the shoulder but the first snowball he’d ever created in the whole of his life sailed perfectly to splatter all over Anders’ face. Little remnants dusted Anders’ brows and even clung to his stubbly chin. Fenris burst into a fit of laughter. After the days of plodding across the ass crack of Thedas, this moment of joy felt amazing and magical.  

“Enjoying your first day in the snow?” Anders’ grin was pure joy, happy to see Fenris in such good spirits.

“This is incredible! Will this stay all winter?”

Anders began unstaking the tent, which led Fenris into the same packing up mode. “Here, no. Most of this will probably melt by the afternoon, but up at Haven? That high in the Frostbacks, the snow will be on the ground all winter long.”

 

By noon, Anders’ prediction had come true, but the men were too far up the mountain trail to enjoy it.  They had already reached high enough that the sun’s heat didn’t penetrate the gray cloud cover. Not only was Fenris thankful that the boots saved his toes from the cold, but they also saved them from the rocky terrain. The ice and steep trail had their feet slipping almost constantly.  

They traveled all day and into the night determined to reach some scratch of civilization before bedding down. The first parcel they came upon was a terraced farm of winter squashes and greens.  Both of them cursed the fact they had to trudge to the other side of the farm to reach the farmhouse.  

“Yes?” A young man cracked open the front door when he answered their knocking.

Anders chose to speak for the two of them since he sounded more Ferelden than Fenris. “Kind ser, could you tell us how much further until we reach Haven?”

The man opened the door a little more. “More Pilgrims, eh? Well, it’s another handful of miles, then across the bridge…don’t know if you’d want to do all that tonight.”  

“Is there a tavern?”

The man shook his head, “No, and even if there were, no one’s going to be up an’ about at this hour.  We’re not Denerim.”

Picking up on the agitation in his voice, Anders decided they should move on. “Thank you, we’re sorry to have disturbed you.”

The man didn’t respond and quickly shut and locked the door in their faces.  

“Charming,” Fenris said.

“Honestly at this point, I’d probably have a heart attack if anyone were nice to us.” Anders nodded his head to steer them back to the main road.  

The walk was slow going in the dark, Anders didn’t dare use any magic. They both had assumed that the combination of freezing temperatures and rough ground would discourage any bandits from staking out on the road. Two hours later, their assumption was proven right.

Haven wasn’t much of a town, or even a village. A cropping of tents were neatly arranged outside the large chantry. Small little huts where scattered here and there, probably also belonging to the Chantry.  

Assuming that the pilgrims were the mismatch tent village, the men set up their own, secured their gear and crashed hard.  

Unfortunately, they were awoken a few short hours later at daybreak by a Chantry cleric.  “Maker’s light shine upon thee, for thou hast heard his call and answered.”

There was no question as to true reason the man had arrived. Anders pulled out a few coins and handed them over.  

“Kindest of gratitude for remittance of last night.” The coins quickly disappeared with a slight of hand, concealing exactly where on the man the money was kept. “How may I assist you with today’s plans?  There will be services in a few hours and later this evening there will be a vigil in the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Fenris groaned, irritated at the man’s overbearing voice. “Amatus, pay the man for another day and let me sleep!”

The cleric was a slightly taken aback at Fenris’ sharp retort, so Anders gave a day and half’s worth of coin. “My apologies for my companion.  He’s Dalish and still learning the etiquette of humans.”

The happy cleric gave a small nod, pleased with his collection, and left them alone.  

“Come back to me.” Fenris mumbled, his eyes already shut and ready to block out the world.

Anders gathered his clothes to get dressed. “Well, I’m already up. I think I’ll take a look around, see what I can learn. We should probably attend the vigil to keep up appearances.”

“I don’t care a fig what you do. I need to sleep.” Knowing Anders’ curiosity would carry him off for a while, Fenris stole the rest of the blanket. The additional heat was exactly what he needed to be out for hours.

 

When Fenris woke, it was well after mid-day. Anders had returned and smiled gleefully as he passed over a handkerchief with a meat tart inside. “Here you are, Dove. I have some good news!”

Biting into the fresh dough with warm, juicy meat inside, Fenris thought he’d burst into tears. It tasted so wonderful.

“I have found work for us, and a place to live. Sort of,” Ander explained. “There is a couple on the east side of the village that herd sheep. They’re willing to take us on as hired hands to help protect the herd.”

Fenris waited until his mouth wasn’t full to speak. “How is it possible you found work and lodging so easily?”

“Alright, well that’s the ‘sort of’ part. The barn isn’t large enough to accommodate us so we’ll have to live in the tent. The couple are both female. One is an Alpha.”

Female Alphas weren’t entirely unheard of but were rare enough that there were certain reservations about being associated with one amongst those who held more conservative views. Sadly, certain myths and prejudices prevailed in the face of common sense.

“Then should we choose to associate ourselves with them, we would become pariahs to the village,”  Fenris elaborated.  

“I know, perfect right? No reason to be overly social, no reason to come to town except for basic needs. Who could ask for a better deal?” Anders was bustling with excitement.  

“I would prefer some permanent structure to sleep in.”  

“Don’t worry yourself over much, Dove, I’ll always provide for you.” He gathered Fenris up in his arms then kissed his hair. “Whatever it takes.”

With the little bit of day left, Fenris and Anders worked out their cover story and cleaned their clothes.  They wore the best they had to the vigil at the Temple. At the entrance, a cleric passed out candles - for a small fee.  

The temple was impressive, larger than anything in Ferelden or Kirkwall. Fenris would argue it rivaled some of the temples in Tevinter. The stone work was a mix of ancient and new, indicating that a recent massive renovation had taken place.  

The masses huddled close, milling and moving to fill all open spaces. From the second balcony a loud, low ringing sounded to call for silence. The services opened with the verse from Transfigurations.

Fenris felt Anders’ surprised scrutiny as he recited it with the crowd, word for word.

 _These truths the Maker has revealed to me:_  
As there is but one world,   
One life, one death, there is   
But one god, and He is our Maker.  
They are sinners, who have given their love  
To false gods.  
  
Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.   
Foul and corrupt are they  
Who have taken His gift  
And turned it against His children.  
They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones.  
They shall find no rest in this world  
Or beyond  
  
All men are the Work of our Maker's Hands –At  this point, Fenris reached for Anders’ hand.

 _From the lowest slaves –_ Anders squeezed Fenris’ hand. __  
To the highest kings.  
Those who bring harm  
Without provocation to the least of His children  
Are hated and accursed by the Maker.   
  
Those who bear false witness  
And work to deceive others, know this:  
There is but one Truth.  
All things are known to our Maker  
And He shall judge their lies.  
  
All things in this world are finite.  
What one man gains, another has lost.  
Those who steal from their brothers and sisters  
Do harm to their livelihood and to their peace of mind.  
Our Maker sees this with a heavy heart.

As the chant came to a close, Anders and Fenris each had an arm wrapped around the other. From this point forward, a set of clerics and mothers gave lectures. Fenris didn’t listen to the benedictions or the sermon. He only watched the flame on his little candle burn down, curious if his alone meant anything to Andraste herself. The flame burned. Alone. Solitary. At the end of the services he’d blow it out, never to exist again. Sometimes, it was hard to believe.

Following three hours of standing, the congregation was finally released.  After leaving the Temple, Anders scanned the crowd, seeking out their future employers. They meandered near the entrance until the last of the faithful had left.  

“Are you certain these women exist?” Fenris pulled his cloak tighter, irritated at how the cold always found a way to prick at his skin.  

“Yes, they do! Let’s try the ranch, they have to be there.”  

Leaving the temple lanterns and somber crowds behind, Anders led Fenris down the mountain but instead of turning west to the smaller Chantry, they turned east to curve around a sizable hill. Beyond, the landscape had four large patches of cleared land enclosed by a rickety wooden fence. The forest flora grew right up to the fence line, as if trying to reclaim the land. The home sat in the center with a barn like structure nearby. Both structures looked old and weather-beaten, the home was the only one that showed any signs of repairs.  

Outside, a woman cut wood and another figure in the farthest field tended to a herd of sheep.  

Anders waved overhead as he shouted, “Mariana! Mari!”

The woodcutter stopped her work and walked forward them to greet them. “Amatus, good to see you again. Did you waste time at the temple with all those other fools?”

Anders shrugged. “One has to pay some respects after traveling so far.”

“Yes, the Brecilian Forest you say. So, is this Dove? The Dalish runaway, yeah?”  She shot her hand out for Fenris to take.  

“I am.” Fenris made a mental note to make Anders pay dearly for choosing such idiotic names.  

“Horatia is out with the herd. We’ll need one of you with the animals, the other with me. As you can see, there is plenty of work to be done.” Mari talked while they trekked to join Horatia. “The harsh winter has been a serious pain in the ass, as well as the damn pilgrims. Yeah, they bring some trade in, but some of them have tried to help themselves to whatever they find, which has included our sheep and some have tried to avoid the Chantry fees by camping in our pastures.”

The group joined Horatia in the pasture. Brittle, gray and yellow tufts of grass dotted the area. The sheep were the leanest Fenris had ever seen.

As if reading his mind, Mari grabbed at the nearest sheep’s woolly rear-end with a loving tug. “They’re bunk for eating but their ability to survive the cold makes for the best wool in Ferelden.” She gave a small sneer while glancing in the general direction of the Chantry lands. “Can’t explain that to hungry pilgrims too poor to pay for the Chantry fare. Garbage.”

It was unclear if she were referring to the food or the Chantry. Fenris liked her.  

“Well, now that my love has taken a break from her ranting, I’ll introduce myself. Hi, I’m Horatia. I’d say pleased to meet you but I’m more eager to have a hand with this mangy lot.” Horatia tufted the wool on the top of a sheep’s head and the creature leaned into the touch. It was evident they sincerely cared for their herd.

Anders knelt down and began talking directly to the animals in a strange manner. His intonation fluctuated in a sing song way and he repeated general praise for the sheep over and over.  
Horatia giggled with a happy smile. “I think they like you.”

“He is more personable than I.” Fenris honestly didn’t care what work he was given.

“Good, then you won’t talk my ear off while we work on the barn.” Mari waved a stern finger at both men. “This is still temporary you know. Either of you screw this up and we have no problem kicking your asses off this mountain.”

Mari allowed them time to gather their things and haul it back to the ranch. She instructed them to the best spot next to the barn to set up their tent so that the building would block the brunt of the wind.

Mari was a hard task master. There wasn’t a moment she was idle and she certainly didn’t permit Fenris to be so. After killing for Hawke for so many years, Fenris found it relaxing to do something different for a change. His imagination drifted and he began to picture a complete home. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of he and Anders one day having such a luxury.

Judging by his ability to work unassisted, Fenris assessed himself to be around seventy percent efficient. Anything that Mari had to teach him, he took seriously, knowing he may one day need such a skill for his own home.

As the sun began to set, Fenris was released to pitch the tent. Afterward, it was back to work. Long after the darkness came, Anders and Horatia came to the house.

Mari wasted no time, “How’d he do?”

Horatia looked Anders up and down like chattel in a lighthearted way. “A bit of a learning curve but I think he’ll get the hang of it. We identified a few that have foot rot and Anders learned to trim and shave hooves.”

“Is he any good at it? How many are afflicted?”

“Decent and four. Not an epidemic and yes, we’ve quarantined them.”  Horatia’s patient response indicated that Mari’s curt manner was the standard instead of reserved solely for Fenris and Anders.

Mari gave a curt nod then waved dismissively at Fenris. “We’re done for today. I’ll come for you in the morning. Early.”

“Good night.” Horatia bid as the men walked out the door.

Once inside their own space, both Anders and Fenris collapsed in a heap.   

Fenris looked at Anders incredulously.  “How are you tired?”

“Dealing with animals is just as bad as dealing with patients.  Neither want to sit still or do as their told and in the end, it usually takes brute force to get anything done.” Anders cradled his head for a moment, a faint blue glow creeping into the corner of his eyes.  

Fenris knew it was Justice. “Why is that demon bothering you?  I have enjoyed his silence.”  

Ducking his head, Anders’ cheeks reddened. “He was reminding me that your heat should start in a few days.”  

“Oh?  Is that what he says?” Fenris moved to lay next to Anders. “What else does he have to say?”

Anders chuckled. “He says you shouldn’t work too hard, that you should be careful – “ Fenris gave a huff of disbelief and Anders laughed at him. “Honest!  I couldn’t make this up if I wanted.”

“I suppose you are the safe one. The creatures are too tame to rush into a stampede.”  

Anders barked with laughter, “A stampede!  Ha-ha-ha!  The fluffiest stampede ever!”  He rolled on top of Fenris and began to undress. “Let’s get a pet. I want a pet – a kitten!”

Fenris helped Anders worm out of his clothing. “What says the spirit?”

“That it’s an excellent idea,” smiled Anders.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!  THESE ACCOMMODATIONS ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR A FAMILY.  THIS MUST BE REMEDIED,” boomed Justice through Anders.

The glow faded and Anders’ voice returned to normal when he spoke again.  “I suppose we should get settled into a better home than this old tent.”

Anders gave one last magical stroke of the fire rocks before wrapping the both of them in three layers of blankets. He ran his foot up and down Fenris’ leg, then over the top of the foot to have his toes curl over Fenris’. Fenris loved this intimacy. Anders’ feet were so soft compared to his thick calluses. He liked running his toes over Anders’ legs and mingling their legs together. It was probably a silly thing to behold, but it was their special nightly ritual.  

Spooning Fenris and tossing an arm over his torso, Anders sighed wistfully. “A home. Can you imagine?   

“With you, I can imagine anything is possible.” Fenris kissed along Anders’ forearm then pulled it tighter around himself before falling into a deep sleep.  

 


	4. Orzamammar

Anders and Fenris received their first two week’s pay and were quietly disappointed. This payday was nothing like those back in Kirkwall when Hawke divided the spoils from missions.  

“I now understand why so many turn to criminal activity.” Fenris passed his coins over to Anders.  “Picking the pockets of dead men were more profitable than this.”

“It’s only temporary. We’ll get something better figured out soon. Besides, we’ve got a place to live and some of our meals are free. It could be worse.”

At the market they had to forgo much from their shopping list and prioritize necessities. A few of the local merchants greeted them by name. In such a small town, gossip spread quickly. Some were so bold as to ask after their long-term plans in an irritated manner. It was a cold welcome, but at least none were looking to kill them. They’d take the small blessing for what it was.  

Back at the ranch, Mari popped her head in their tent as they were unloading their goods. “Services?”

Anders chuckled. “As in go to the Chantry? What for?”

“They actually hand out meals during the big holidays. May as well get something out of that worthless lot.”  She stepped back from the tent entrance as though they would immediately follow her out.  She was right, and knew how broke they were.

When Anders looked to Fenris for guidance, he only shrugged in indifference, which is how they ended up outside the Chantry following the longest services known to mankind, talking with a neighboring goat rancher.

“Their skin’s all cracked and infected. I don’t know what to do. Adan says that it’ll take a week or two to get the right ointment from the lowlands.” The elderly man scratched at his head. “Their suffering so bad I’ve thought to put ‘em down but I can’t stomach knowing how much milk I’ll be losing.”

“Would you let me have a look?  I may be able to help,” Anders offered.  

Horatia chimed in when the man gave a disapproving scowl. “He has done wonders with our herd. Give him a chance.”

“Wait, no. We need him! He can’t just take off.” Mari interrupted.  

“Easy Mari, if the lad is any good I’ll pay you for his time.” The old man nodded at Anders and the two headed off together.

Mari winked at Fenris, “Coin which I’ll pass on to you. Always make sure you’re paid for services.  Kindness doesn’t put food in your belly.”

Fenris gave a heavy sigh.  “An old habit of his. I have often wondered if he could possibly behave otherwise.”

“You probably wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Chuckling, Fenris followed Mari and Horatia back to the ranch, “No.  I would not.”

 

The day was much the same as those before it. Hard work and long hours left Fenris wondering if his body would ever become accustomed to the intense labor. Each night left him aching.  

Anders returned shortly after sunset when everyone was at the house. “It’s not a skin infection. It’s a disease, a communicable one. Even to people. I’ve spoken with the local healer and we’ve come up with a treatment plan.”

“You make it sound like that’s a problem.” Mari pushed.

“What we need is only sold from Orzammar and I’ve volunteered to go.”

“What?!” shouted Mari and Fenris in unison.

“Adan and I are the only ones who can go and pick up the right ingredients. If they’re short on something, we’ll know how to substitute. It makes sense to send me, so the village won’t be short a healer.”

Seeing no way to talk him out of it, Fenris became resolute. “Alright. When do we leave?”

Anders stepped forward and delicately took Fenris’ hands in his. “ _We_ won’t leave. _I_ will leave. You need to stay here, look after the ranch, and our stuff. We’ve too much now to travel with.”

“It will be sold.  You cannott do this alone. I refuse.” They hadn’t made it this far just to have it all fall apart now.

“Darren’s boy is going with me, he knows a trail along the mountain tops that’s a practical straight shot. Five days out with good weather.”

Anders cradled Fenris’ chin with both hands, tilting it down to kiss the top of his head. “I love you and this hurts me too, but it needs to be done and we can’t afford to have both of us out of work.  We need this, the village needs this.”

Anders tilted his head again to kiss him on the mouth. “It’s just a few days. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Fenris jerked away, angry.

“Omega,” Anders admonished.

Anger, resentment, disbelief, sadness – they all boiled within Fenris. Anders was about to pull rank.  Pull rank?!  Never had he ever done so in the whole of their relationship.  

“This is that important to you? That you – Amatus…. ** _fuck_**!” Anders tried to respond but Fenris cut him off. “No! Could you be selfish for once, ONCE, in your fucking life?!”

He turned to leave, his hand even jerking the door open.

“Omega! To me.”

Sensing a brewing fight, Mari and Horatia disappeared to the back of the house. Fenris bit back a growl. The door slowly closed as he withdrew his hand. Obediently, he returned to face his Alpha.

As soon as they were a breath apart, Anders knelt taking Fenris’ hands in his. “I am doing what is best for us. I want to give you a home. I want our life here to be happy and wonderful. That can’t happen if we’re hit with a plague.  Justice has seen this type before, the survival rate for people is low, we can’t allow this to spread.”

“Take me with you. Home means nothing if you are not with me.”

Anders rose to kiss Fenris’ cheek, his lips brushing down the neck to the bonding mark. Biting it lightly made Fenris groan wantonly.

“Then I shall have to leave you too exhausted to miss me.” He bit it again and Fenris’ legs crumbled. Swiftly, Anders scooped him up in his arms and carried him out to their tent. Inside,  Fenris tried to swing his leg around to have Anders wedged between his thighs.

It didn’t go well.

They tumbled onto the palette of new blankets and pillows. A mangle of men and clothing. Anders began to peel Fenris’ out of his clothes, worshiping the exposed skin with his lips. With each item, he held it up to his nose. “Maker’s dick, you smell wonderful when you’re in heat.”

With a heated rumble, he tossed Fenris to lay on his stomach and propped his ass up in the air. When he reached around to undo the belt, Fenris could feel an eager erection pressing against his ass. He’d had sex on his mind most of the day. Now he desperately craved it.

He backed up against Anders, “Quickly.”

“I don’t know,” Anders hummed. “You were pretty mouthy just now.”

“Says the loudmouth himself.” Fenris jeered over his shoulder.

Anders pulled down the loose breeches, letting them fall to Fenris’ knees. With both hands he spread Fenris’ ass, his thumbs playing at the tight ring of muscle. He pressed down then outward, opening him up just a little. It was enough to please Anders. He leaned in and let his tongue take a dive into that delicious wetness. Deeper and deeper he probed, his teeth pressing hard against his lips as he tried to go further than his body would let him.

Puckering his lips, he gave a long suck, then backed off. “I can never tire of you. I love how wet you get for me.” His thumbs moved and played all over Fenris’ crevice while his fingers massaged the muscles of his bum. “Is this what you need?”

Fenris winced. It felt good, wonderfully good, but it wasn’t enough. “You know what I need.”

“Oh? Some more of this?” This time Anders eased two long fingers into his ass. Wiggling forward, he found a familiar little lump. “Or maybe some of this?”

At first he merely rolled his fingers over the sensitive ball of nerves, pulling quiet whimpers from Fenris.  

“No, not that, Amatus… _ngh!_ ” Just then, Anders began licking at Fenris’ balls.

Oh, it was torture for Fenris. The pressure in his ass told him to fuck but there was nothing there. His balls wanted more, but Anders’ mouth sent them and his cock swaying into frictionless nothing. Back and forth, back and forth – empty throbbing, his need to be fucked built, stealing his breath away.  

He reached for his cock and Anders swatted it away. “No. Not yet. Keep your hands by your head or I’ll tie you down.”

When Anders gave his demand, all the good touching stopped. Fenris’ hands snapped up beside his ears to firmly grip the blanket. He waited, white knuckled, his mind screaming at Anders to hurry up as the cursed mage gently nudged his tongue between Fenris’ cheeks, licking down to tickle at his asshole, then further down to have his lips wrap around his balls.  

Anders rested his head against Fenris’ thigh and idly ran his thumb over the asshole. He pushed the tip in and back out, luring out the hot juices from within.  

“Can you feel that? How wet you are?”

By now the sexual fluids were dripping off his sac. Fenris had to swallow to answer but his voice was still shaky. “Yes, Alpha.”

Inserting the whole thumb made Fenris shiver. He was losing control. A small fear sparked in him that maybe Anders had no intention of having sex. How much longer could he last like this? What if he were never knotted?

“Alpha! Please, I need your knot!” He cried, begging, ready to do anything it took. Primal instinct was in full force and he couldn’t deny his body’s call.  

“Don’t move.” The quick jingle of a belt and the shuffling of clothing hinted at Anders’ stripping. “Turn around.”

When he did, he found Anders laying on his back, his hand holding his cock upright. A lazy stroke of his hand produced a bit of precum that he spread over the bell’s end. “I want you to get on, but slowly. I want to watch you swallow every inch of my cock.”

Dutifully, Fenris did as he was told. He stood over Anders and squatted to have their bodies meet.  Slowly lowering himself, his nerves reacted the moment that hot prick began to wedge into him. The lyrium brands flared to life on their own. His fingers shook and his knees rattled.  

“Oh, yes, that’s it. Let me know how much you like it, show me how you enjoy taking it.” Anders continued to stroke himself as Fenris lowered.  At times his fingers joined his cock inside Fenris.

Feeling the ring of fingers slide over the cock and even venture up into him was extremely erotic. Cock.  Fingers. Toys. In the heat of the moment, Fenris felt he could take on anything. Once Anders had bottomed out, Fenris rocked gently in place, enjoying the full feeling. He liked how the rigid member moved within him, how sensitive his whole body was to Anders.  

“Fuck, I love how you fill me.” On his knees, Fenris controlled of the pace.  

Planting his hands on Anders shoulders he rode the mage for all he was worth, taking him at just the right angle. After being worked up so well, every movement was bliss. He listened to Anders’ groans and watched his face contort with pleasure, seeking just the right moment to exact his revenge.

“Wait! Wha – _ohHolyMakerFuckingFuckFuck!!_ ”  

In one smooth motion, Fenris leapt off Anders’ dick and moved downward so he could suck on it. He took it deep and sucked hard, being as sloppy as possible. Long strands of sliva and juices dripped from his face and sent a wave of gooseflesh over Anders’ body.  His face was sopping wet from where their juices had puddled on Anders waist.

Fenris gave one last suck so hard that there was an actual pop when Anders fell out his mouth.  “Oh, Alpha, we taste good together.”

“I’m so close, please, let me cum in you, I need to knot in you! Please!”

Fenris chuckled gleefully as he obeyed. “Ah, that’s much better. I have always preferred having you on that side of the begging.”

Taking his place back on top, Anders bucked his hips in his eagerness to cum, he even took hold of Fenris’ cock, stroking it as if it were his own. They each raced to complete their orgasm, neither one having an ounce of patience left for games.  

Fenris was first, his hot sperm coming in thick globs to paint all over Anders chest.  The mage wasn’t far behind.  Fenris closed his eyes and focused on feeling the muscles pulse within him – Anders’ to fill him and he to milk it out. The knot felt especially satisfying this night; thick and hot, it stretched him beautifully.  

Delicately, Anders pulled Fenris down to rest on top of him as they waited for the knot to wane.  Anders wouldn’t stop touching, kissing, and reaping ‘I love you’ over and over.

“So, this was good for you too?”  asked Fenris.

“Probably the best ever. Damn this was good. You are too good for me.”

“And you me.  I shall perhaps forgive you for abandoning me this one time.”  

Anders left early the next morning for Orzammar.  

 

Ten days later, Fenris received a letter:

_I don’t know if the news has reached you before my letter or not, but a Conclave has been called by the Divine. Templars and mages will descend on Haven. I think my business will keep me here until that has concluded. A pity that I’ll miss it all._

_-Amatus_  
  
Fenris passed the note over to Mari.  “Have you heard about this?”

“No, but it makes sense. All the news that comes in says that it’s real bad between mages and templars in the lowlands. Lawlessness and thievery. Shit.”  She crossed her arms in irritation, her expression turning drastically severe.  “Probably means it’ll follow them here.  Dammit. The whole point of us moving out here was to get away from all that bullshit.”

“They would be wise to keep their distance from here. I have experience in combat that would have them meeting the Maker sooner than expected.”

Mari stared at his lithe form.  “You’ve faced Templars? Mages?”

“It was no easy journey to reach Haven.” He assured.

“That I believe. Alright. One good thing is we know before anyone else. Let’s go stock up on supplies and finish up the eastern fence. Holler at Horatia and we’ll leave immediately.”  
  
For the rest of the day, Fenris relied on Mari to guide him through their tasks. His mind remained thoroughly consumed with thoughts of Anders. Worry filled his head since he knew of the type of trouble that fool could attract. He needed to write back, keep him updated on the happenings and advise as to the best time to return. As fortunate as Anders was to be out during such a dangerous time, Fenris still wished he’d have gone with him. The separation was making it difficult for him to sleep. He craved the touch of his Alpha. There were times he would idly rub at his bond mark, pretending those fingers were Anders’. He’d never felt so sentimental before. It was a strange, intense feeling.  

He’d have to learn how to handle it better.

  
As Mari had expected, the Chantry claimed priority on everything – food, supplies, wagons – anything they could get their hands on. It wasn’t long before the Divine and her entourage arrived in Haven and in typical Chantry form, the local sisters made a big deal of it. A village meeting was called to have the townspeople see the great Divine in person. It was no surprise to see that she was an older woman flanked by a robust Seeker and a sly looking red head. As high ranking as those women were, they weren’t the ones who concerned Fenris.  It was the curly blonde headed man whom the Divine called “Commander” that put a lump in his throat.  

Fenris stared the man down, daring his attention to fall on him, curious to see if he recognized him at all.  Eventually, their eyes did meet, but only for a fraction of a second.  Apparently, there was nothing distinct enough to hold Cullen’s gaze on him.

Chuckling to himself, Fenris thought _I do suppose this is the **last** place anyone would have looked for us._

It was still too dangerous for Anders to come home. If this conclave were to be effective, there needn’t be a reason to stir up emotions with the sudden arrival of the man who started the war. Word about this development had to get to Anders as soon as possible.

Pulling his scarf around him he waited for the dog and pony show to be over, his thoughts miles away.  The sound of applause and the rumble of individual conversations let him know that the meeting had come to a close. A good portion of the crowd moved to attend some sort of service in the Chanty.  Having no interest in such a thing, he headed back to the ranch. The extent of his absent mindedness came to him full force as he bumped into a man so hard they both came crashing to the ground. Fenris’ wrist twisted and he banged his knee on a rock. He cried out with a groan.  

“Watch it there! It’s not like they’re going to feed you to the Darkspawn for not going to services.” The man grunted as he stood, chuckling at his own wit.  

Fenris froze in place. His heart didn’t dare beat. That voice could belong to only one person.  

Varric Tethras.  

He didn’t have time to react or think of an escape plan before Mari arrived to shove a letter in his face.  “Hey Dove, I think something is wrong with Amatus.”

A bolt of lightning struck his heart as he tore the letter from her hands.  The writing was hastily scribbled which didn’t give much hope for a favorable outcome, especially when it involved Wardens.

_My old brothers saw me today.  I don’t know what to do._

_\- Amatus_

“Hey, excuse you, but I think Mumbles here was fixing to apologize.”  Varric put a hand on Mari to push her to the side.

Her eyes grew wide and indignant.  Fenris was certain this would be the last he ever saw of the famed author alive.


	5. Surprise

Mari got up in Varric’s face. “Listen here, you Chantry followin-“

Fenris leapt to his feet and jerked Mari away, pulling her close to his body. “We need to get out of here.”

“Yeah! Thanks for the great Ferelden welcome!” Varric shouted after them. Fenris was certain a few colorful words were mumbled afterward, but he was too busy trying to keep Mari under control.

“What in the Void do you think you’re doing? Let go of me!” Mari tried to pull away but Fenris had an iron grip.

Once they were far enough from the crowd, Fenris let go. “What more do you need from me? How much more money can I make? I’ll sell you everything we own.”

Mari stared at him in disbelief. After a moment of silence, she came to, “Wait, what? What the fuck was in that letter?”  

“Amatus has been captured, I know it. I have to save him.” Fenris spit, “Again.”

“So you’re going to give up everything on a-an assumption? Are you crazy? You don’t even know for sure.”  

“I know him. I know the people after him.”  

“Fuck.” Mari cursed to the sky, then began pacing, leaving Fenris to wait.  

Dejectedly, she stared him down. “I’m guessing there’s no stopping you, huh?” At his nod, she sighed, “Alright. Gimme two days so we’re ready for all this bullshit to blow over and I’ll get you set up to find Amatus. Deal?”

Fenris shook her offered hand. “Deal.”

 

The following day the conclave began. The explosion had been deafening. Mari, Horatia, and Fenris sprinted to the pasture to round up the frightened sheep. A chilling, static sound remained in the air making the green glow from the sky all the more frightening.  

“What happened?” Horatia shouted to Mari.

“Let’s secure the animals then head to town and find out.”

“Git! Git!” Fenris wiped at his brow as the river of animals sped past to the safety of the barn. “Do either of you have weapons?”

They both gave small nods, hinting that they were no warriors, yet not wholly defenseless. “Good. I hope I am wrong and they will be unnecessary.”

The degree of chaos they found in Haven could not be overstated. Those who had remained at the Chantry cried in horror as those who suffered minor injuries raced down from the burning Temple. The next wave were the gravely wounded, closely followed by a hoard of demons.  

Fenris made to take them on, but was held back by Mari. “The Templars and soldiers will care for the pilgrims, we need to protect the farms!”

She was right. All of the forces were centered around the Chantry and the main route to the Temple.  No one paid any mind to the demons that had wandered further east to ransack the native folk of Haven.  

The trio made their way out to the first fields. Fenris gave commands, serving as first line defender who would mortally wound, then press on to the next target as Mari and Horatia finished the job. Over time, more villagers joined them, putting up the best fight they could. The attacks continued for what seemed like hours. Time was impossible to tell with the green tear in the sky overwhelming the sunlight. The sky cracked loud and bright, like twenty bolts of lightning all at once. Everyone ducked instinctively, their heads on pivots to see what new threat would emerge. Fenris and the town butcher, Horace, took down the final few demons they could see.  

“What is this madness!”

“Is everyone alright? Who’s hurt?”

“Has anyone seen Careen? Where is she?”

The following calm was instantly filled with a new panic as the survivors looked for loved ones. Each sound, each name, made everyone jerk, worried it was a warning of more fighting to come.  

“Everyone remain calm!” Fenris shouted. “The first thing we need – “ He cried out involuntarily. Pain shot up his back and fanned out to consume his neck and slice into his brain. There were sounds around him but nothing was coherent. Someone took hold of him. Carried him.

He was still screaming.

By the time he was laid to rest in someone’s cabin, he recognized the pain – a battle wound. In the heat of battle he hadn’t noticed it, but once he began to calm down, the pain coursed through him full force.  

“Amatus! _Ubi es?_ Please, I need you.  Amatus.” His eyes were open but his brain was not available to process what he saw. Everything was a blur.  

“Hold him still, I need to get him out of that. Fuck me! Mop up some of that blood, I can’t see.”

Someone was in charge. Someone competent. Where was Anders?

Fenris let go.

Or a potion forced him to.

All of the world disappeared.

 

One deep inhale of air sent Fenris falling from his cot and scrambling out the door. He vomited in the snow. There wasn’t much food to save his throat from the burn of stomach bile. The acid made him retch until he was dry.  

“Andraste’s ass, get back in here.” As harshly as Adan had admonished Fenris, he was delicate in helping him back into the warmth of the cabin.  

“Sit. I need to check your back.”  

Lightheaded, Fenris readily complied.  

“Maker’s mercy you don’t make this easy.” Adan unwrapped bandages and palpated Fenris’ back.  “Damn, Dove. You’re really lucky you didn’t bleed out. How could you take a hit like this and not know it?”

“Amatus. Is he back?” Fenris mumbled as he tried not to squirm under Adan’s touch.

“I barely know which way is up anymore.  The bloody sky has been ripped apart.” Adan finished tightening the fresh bandage and went to his apothecary cabinet. “He could be, I don’t know. News is unreliable. Rumors are rampant. I’m just trying to make it day to day.”  

He pulled out a jar and a large sack from which he rationed out some tea leaves into a smaller one.  Passing the items over, he put a friendly hand on Fenris’ shoulder. “I’m thankful that at least one of the good ones made it.”

Fenris recognized the healing potion jar from its pungent stench, the small sack was new. “What is this one?”

“Tea, for the nausea. Come back anytime you need more, it’s always hard to tell how long those spells will last or when they’ll pop up so I would recommend never running out.”

Adan wasn’t a spirit healer like Anders, however he was not so incompetent as to prolong the healing process, leaving Fenris confused. “You suspect I will still have symptoms once I am healed?”  

Cocking his own head perplexed, Adan’s eyes suddenly widened in surprise. “Oh. Oh! You don’t know?! Oh, um - uh, you’re pregnant. You couldn’t tell?  Is this your first?”

This was the most wonderful news in the world. Then the blood drained from his body, “Maker, I almost killed my child!” He grabbed Adan’s clothes. “Are you sure the child is safe? Are you absolutely sure!?”

“Yes, absolutely. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?”

Tears streamed down his face. “P-Please.”

Adan directed Fenris to lay flat and went to his desk to retrieve a tool. Excitement bubbled in Fenris in a way he never thought possible. It was like the first day he realized he liked Anders. Or maybe the first time they kissed.  

Adan spread cream over Fenris’ stomach then positioned the stethoscope.  

At first there was nothing. Just as fear began to rise within him, Fenris finally heard it. “Wait, there!”

_Thuh-thoom, Thuh-thoom, Thuh-thoom, Thuh-thoom,_

On and on. Strong and steady. Fenris placed a hand on his flat stomach in awe. “It’s a baby.”

Adan nodded in agreement; his expression one that said “I know”.

What consumed him next couldn’t be described nor compared to anything that had happened to him before. Fenris was in new territory but he welcomed it with an open heart. There was nothing in all of Thedas that he could he could love more than this little person inside him.  Not even Anders. 

It was a little person that he would raise, that he would protect…Anders. He still had no idea where he was or if he were even safe.

With a loud bang, the door to Adan’s cabin slammed open and Cullen stormed in. “Healer! Quickly, the prisoner needs your help!”

An argument broke out between the men but Fenris didn’t care. He curled on his side to hide his face from Cullen.  

And to hide his tears that were mixed with joy and loneliness.

 

Fenris left the cabin before Adan returned. He took his time heading back to Mari’s ranch. He found the two women mucking the barn while the sheep were out to pasture.

Mari was the first to see him. “Hey. You’re looking better. Come to get your stuff and hit the road, eh?”

“No. I will not be traveling.  I am pregnant.” Both women regarded him in surprise, stopping their work.

“Holy fucking shit that’s amazing!” Mari and Horatia rushed to hug him, showering him with more congratulations.  

“Is this your first? I’d be glad to help with any questions.” Horatia offered.  

Fenris looked at both the women in shock. “You have a child?”

“Yes, ass.” Mari playfully punched him in the shoulder. “We have two. The dead of winter is too damn cold to do anything fun, plus with all we need to do around here, they’re more a hindrance than a help.  They’re staying with Horatia’s parents until the spring.”

“Come on then, get inside. You still have some healing to do. I’m sure Mari will have you back at the grindstone in no time. Best take the time while you can.” Horatia wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to the house.

The women brought all of his things from the tent into the living area to include his pallet. He laid on it and at times he could make out the unique smell of Anders in the pillows. How long before that scent was gone forever?

Biting back his bitterness at Anders for leaving and the Wardens for butting in, Fenris tossed over onto his back and ran his hands over his stomach.  He would endure this, it wouldn’t be for long.

“Little _Gazaah_.  My own little treasure.” Fenris chuckled to himself. “Let me tell you how I fell in love with your fool of a father…”

 

Fenris returned to work the following day. He was physically capable of working as he had been, but as soon as any of the sheep came near, his nausea incapacitated him. Much to Mari’s feigned irritation, he took over all the work at the house to include the trips into town from that day forward.  

In the following weeks, it was a marked difference from his and Anders’ first arrival. The locals called him by name with a smile, yet the suspicious looks had not entirely disappeared. Now they came from the Inquisition’s people. He was careful to make note of certain persons who looked like they were hunting for trouble. With all the people coming in to join the newly founded Inquisition, Fenris had hoped to see dwarves, or anyone, who’d been to Orzammar recently.

He still sent letters, one every other day. Even if Anders couldn’t respond, he wanted him to know he hadn’t been forgotten. After weeks of no response, he became bolder and stated in one that their family was growing in hopes to lure the man back.

Still nothing.

Four months had gone by when one of his trips to the market resulted in the perished Divine’s Seeker chasing after him. “You there! Hold.”  

Fenris set his wares down and waited for her to catch up.

“Are you Dove? The Dalish swordsman that fought back the demons?”

“Why do you ask?”

“The Inquisition could use a person with your talents.”  

She had more to say, probably a prepared speech, but Fenris turned his back on her.  “No.”

The Seeker chased after him, “The sky is torn open.  Demons plague all of Thedas, not just the Frostbacks.  The Herald has seen them all over Ferelden and we have reports of more in Orlais.”

Fenris ignored her.

She continued to plead. “We need warriors with experience. So many were lost in the explosion.”

Turning on her sharply, she had to skid to a halt to avoid crashing into him. Fenris took a deep breath to calm his anger at the Templars for the way they treated Anders, beat down the way they abused Bethany and choked on his hatred for the way the Chantry had turned a blind eye to it all. The last thing he needed to do was draw unwanted attention to himself. Making an enemy of this woman would be a huge mistake.  

“My home was in danger so I defended it. Now, I have to care for my child.” He placed a hand on his stomach. The multiple layers of coats and shirts hid the bulge quite well. “Being on the frontlines is out of the question.”

“What about teaching? Commander Cullen is stretched thin and there are more new recruits every day.”  She was a stubborn one, Fenris had to give her that.

He was ready to soundly turn her down but both of their attentions were drawn to the dwarf marching up the trail, shouting at the top of his lungs. “Seeker! Seeeee~eeeekkkeeerrrr!”

“ **What! Varric?!** ”  Fenris had to stifle a laugh at how the woman let Varric get under her skin.      

Varric waited until he was close enough to talk without raising his voice. He shrugged his coat collar closer to his face.  

“Seeker, I’ve been looking all over for you.” He faced Fenris suddenly and pointed his finger. “Hey, I know you. I’ve got a great memory for a face, you’re the one who still owes me an apology from knocking me on my ass.”  

His voice was stern, but the way he stared Fenris down left the elf wondering how much he did remember.

“Did you actually need something, Varric?”  

Although her question was curt, Varric responded as if her angry mood pleased him. “The Herald finished talking to your Spymaster, looks like we might have an idea as to where we can find some Wardens. It’s not much to go on, but it’s a start.”

“Why are you looking for Wardens?” Fenris butted in.

“As I was trying to tell you, we’re looking for help wherever we may find it.”  

She moved to leave, but Fenris grabbed her arm. “Wait. I will teach if you can help me.”

“We already have a mercenary company fleecing us as we speak.”  The Seeker crossed her arms.  “Your demands had better be reasonable.”  

“If you find the Wardens and there is a blonde man with them by the name of Amatus, I want you to pass along a message: Come home.”

The Seeker glanced down at Fenris’ stomach then met his eyes again. “That’s all?  I swear it will be done.”

“Look at that Seeker, and here you always say how useless I am. Maker, it does feel good proving you wrong.” Varric laughed then stuck out his hand to shake Fenris’. “Welcome to the Inquisition, Broody.”

Fenris’ heart skipped a beat.  He was left stiff and speechless, yet thankfully, the Seeker hadn’t noticed.

“Broody?” she asked.

“Yeah, Look how stern he is. I would think the two of you would get along instantly!” Varric joked.

“I prefer to be called Dove,” He corrected.

“Alright, alright, it’ll just take some getting used to.” Varric still smiled as broad as anything.  

Varric and the Seeker left on Fenris’ promise to report in three days.  The rest of the way home, Fenris felt lighter than air. There was finally hope. There was finally a chance Anders would come home. He set about his chores with renewed energy even though he knew he’d have to face Mari about his second job. It didn’t matter, he’d take the tongue lashing. It was worth it. Anders was always worth it.

Before bed, Fenris sat on a stool in front of the fire to sharpen his blade. In his head he ran through all the possible scenarios of having to confront Cullen, what to do if Anders is taken prisoner, how he would manage an escape – he’d been so thick in his thoughts he didn’t hear Horatia come in.  

“Dove?  You alright?”

He set his tools down to be courteous of Horatia’s company. “Better than Mari, I assume.”

She smiled. “Yes, well, you know how she is. She calmed down a bit at the idea of you getting some practice in. Says it’s all the better for you to protect the ranch.” She giggled but it died quickly. “Dove, please do be careful. I know you’re not delicate, but your little one is. Promise me that you’ll stop if anything, absolutely anything, feels wrong or hurts.”

He considered lying, but he hadn’t felt this alone since he first arrived in Kirkwall. “I used to not mind the uncertainty. Traveling from place to place, facing different dangers and pleasures, yet now…” He subconsciously rubbed at his stomach. “Now, I find it far less palatable.”

“Well, not that I can really talk about traveling like the Dalish do, but even being up on this mountaintop things have never been certain or steady. The seasons, the wildlife, the villagers.”  She laughed. “The Chantry – they all have a way of keeping things exciting.”

Fenris moved closer to give her his full attention. “Does life change drastically after the baby is born?”

“Yes. A lot of things will be worse and a lot of things will be better. No matter what, you will love that baby with all your heart. Oh, and speaking of changes, our kids will be here within a week or so. If you’d like, we can give you some practice taking on Mari’s impish spawn. Then yours will be a complete Andraste in comparison.”

Fenris snorted in amusement. “Not if they take after their father.”  

“Amatus? Rambunctious? Haha! I guess he’s settled down over the years, he’s so calm and quiet.”  

Horatia wished him good night, leaving Fenris to have strange dreams of raising a miniature Anders.  Dreams that were so endearing that he decided he felt the urge to try something new.  Gathering up a dirty undershirt of Anders’ Fenris stitched together a plain doll.  The surgeon perfect stitches on the lopsided doll was amusing, yet fitting. 

“Yes.  A little Anders would be amenable.”  The doll would be the first adornment for the crib. 


	6. The War Room

Fenris had to admit that he missed having a sword in hand. It was what he knew best. It felt as second nature to him as breathing. Cassandra had given him only thirty people since his skills were better adapted to specialized units instead of mass formations.  The weeks spent teaching them had been a welcome change of pace. 

As he went through the stilted movements in his classes, he wondered if his little Gazaah was listening.  As a slave, he had dreamed of freedom and imagined what he would do with his life. Now those seemed ridiculous. The hopes and dreams he had for little Gazaah where true dreams – goals that he would work for and shape with his own hands.  Dedicating himself to the dreams of another, that was the most rewarding freedom he could imagine.  

Walking the lines as his students executed their forms, Fenris imagined his child doing the same. Their muscles growing under the mastery of their mind, focused and determined. He smiled at this opportunity to practice his teaching skills.  

“Better. Take water.” Fenris looked beyond the throng of students gathering around the water barrel.  

Cullen and his Templars were doing formations as well. Shields raised, pointed downward and the distinct oily feel of counter magic tainting the air. Fenris was no mage, but his lyrium made him sensitive to magic and countermeasures to it. Fortunately, it was so blighted cold he had a good excuse to keep them covered.

A wall of steel marched precisely to Cullen’s barked commands. The helmets hid their faces, obscured their humanity. Fenris had never feared Templars in the least, trained killers like any other soldier, but what if his child were a mage? Evaluating Anders’ life, he’d been lucky in recent years – having the protection of the Wardens then the protection of Hawke. At times he felt despair that Anders’ luck may have finally run out. There had still been no word of his whereabouts.  

He traced small circles over his stomach. “Fear not. You will always have me.”

“My, my. Is there anything more serene than an Omega in full bloom of pregnancy?” The slick, velvety voice didn’t fool Fenris an ounce. Only one type, one breed, of person spoke that way – Magister.

He bit back his hate and kept calm. “Serah, are you looking for someone?”

The smooth talking ‘Vint was one of the less desirable things the Herald had brought back to Haven.  His gait was cocky and his attitude intolerable. Every time he spoke it was condescending, as if the man had the answers to all the world’s questions. Dorian Pavus was a brilliant mage and knew it. Fenris wished could slap the man with a dose of Anders’ humility. Maker knew the sweet man had too much of it at times.  

“I had a lovely chat with our Herald before being sent here. Imagine my surprise when I learn of a certain Warden companion going by the name ‘Amatus’.” Dorian waited for Fenris to respond, waiting for him to give something away but he remained silent. “Rather sloppy don’t you think? Or were you so truly convinced that the Inquisition wouldn’t be able to find a single Tevinter willing to join the right side of the cause?”

Shaking his head, Fenris gestured with his practice sword. “I am a swordsman hired by the Inquisition.  Anything you imply otherwise is of your own imaginings.”

“Do you hear yourself? No warrior brute, no Dalish, speaks like we do.” Fenris’ eyes snapped to Dorian’s and he hated himself for the betrayal, especially in the way it made Dorian smile at his victory.  “You see? You’re no more Dalish than I am the Queen of Orlais.”

“Is there a point or do you wish to listen to yourself all afternoon?” Fenris sneered.

“That’s my quandary. What is the point of a Tevinter slave embedded in the Inquisition?” His eyes darted to Fenris’ swelling belly. “You certainly have an innocuous enough appearance.”

Spy.  At least that accusation was better than ‘lover of the man who started the war’.  It wasn’t a threat, not really, but it was enough. Having that filthy Magister spawn even casting a glance at his child inflamed Fenris deepest sense of protectiveness. The image of punching the man in the face whilst holding his filthy heart in Fenris’ fist came all too easily to mind. Rationally, he knew he couldn’t, Cullen would know and that would put Anders in even greater danger.

Fenris waved him off and began to walk back to his students. “You should speak with Varric. He enjoys listening to fantasies.”  

His nerves were on edge in anticipation that Dorian would try to pull some magical nonsense to goad him even further. It didn’t happen. All the same, Fenris felt uneasy for the rest of the day. During his lessons he found himself scanning his surroundings more often, marking the pattern of passing soldiers, noting if anyone seemed to stare too long. He hadn’t been this alert since he first ran from Danarius.  

At the end of the day, he sat before the fireplace in the cabin, with a heavy sigh. He was confident that there were at least three people following his movements. They traded off during the day to make it less obvious, but he knew. He squirmed and wiggled to find a good sitting position. Leaning his back against the wall he watched Horatia braid her daughter’s hair.  

“We have chairs you know.”

He rolled his shoulders, feeling his spine finally fall into place. “I am aware. They are too soft.”

Horatia giggled knowingly. “Don’t worry. It’ll pass sooner than you think and then you’ll have one of these running around.” She kissed her daughter on the head and the imp scampered off to play with her sister.  

“It is difficult to believe that a day I now so eagerly await was once a distant fantasy. I only wish-“

A knock at the door cut him off. It was too late at night for regular visitors. A sliver of hope made Fenris’ heart flutter, but his sensible side sent his hand reaching for his sword. When Mari answered the door, the glimmer of Inquisition uniforms sent Fenris leaping to his feet.

“We’ve come to escort the unattended Omega to the Chantry.”  

Mari squared her shoulders and shook with rage. “Are you idiots blind, anosmic, or both?! I **am** an Alpha, fucking smell me if you have doubt, asses!  He is already bonded and is under my roof, **my protection!** ”

“I don’t know the why of it; I didn’t come to argue. I was told to bring him to the Chantry. You want to fight someone, do it there.” The head soldier looked past Mari to lock eyes with Fenris. “Serah? If you would.”

“Don’t go with them. This is bullshit, they have no right,” said Mari.

By now the commotion had brought both of the girls back to the living room. Horatia rushed to their side. This was no place to make a stand.  

“I will be well.” Fenris turned to his corner of the room to stuff a few things into a satchel, then donned two coats and boots. Spring in Haven meant that the snow was ankle deep instead of knee deep.  

Mari made to follow him but Fenris shook his head. “No. I will handle this. Stay here with your family.”

She seethed but yielded, although not before shouting at the soldiers once more, “You fucking pricks!”

Walking to the Chantry at night made Fenris realize how much Haven had grown in the past few months. Campfires and lanterns dotted the landscape and lit up nearly the whole valley. It was strange to see how quickly things had changed. Thinking on it longer, it should have been expected. Nothing in life is stagnant, no matter how much they wished it. Whether it was Kirkwall being engulfed by the flames of a new world war or Haven being swallowed by the Inquisition, life was always changing. Growing.

He chuckled to himself, drawing odd looks from his escort. Perhaps his state of pregnancy had made him too sentimental.  

Even as the hour grew late, the Chantry was still a hub of activity. Couriers, messengers, dignitaries and Chantry members were all weaving around each other, going about their business. The soldiers led Fenris to the farthest door where he was sat at a table opposite the three key persons of the Inquisition – the Commander, the Spymaster, and the Ambassador. He didn’t have to look, he instead sensed that Pavus stood off in a corner. The impression of magic clinging to his body made Fenris’ brands bristle.  

“Do you know why you are here?” the spymaster queried.

He knew what they told him, which was only a farce to get him here without creating rumors.  Fenris looked beyond her, never fixing his gaze on any of them. As foggy as Cullen’s memory might be, he had no desire to jog it with his distinct voice. One that made Anders’ swoon from the moment they first met.  

His continued silence provoked the Commander. “Are you even aware of the rumors swarming about you? The accusations that have been charged against you?” Cullen looked at Pavus then sharply back at Fenris. “The Hinterlands is littered with the bodies of traitorous Venatori and you think we can easily dismiss you, a native Tevinter within our midst?”

“Technically, as an elf, he cannot gain citizenship. Unless he were a mage, then a formal process would have to see him apprenticed to a Magister,” the Ambassador offered.  

“Whether apprenticed or employed, the man does have a sly Master. See how he keeps his tongue?  No affirmation of guilt or innocence. He’s letting your imaginations run wild, biding his time to find a loophole through which to escape.” Pavus’ observation was dead on, yet Fenris still said nothing.  

“You may think that you are safe from painful means of interrogation due to your physical state, however, we could have you bond with another Alpha.”

“Leliana!” The Ambassador gasped at the vile suggestion from the Spymaster.

That was a frightening prospect and one that seemed a bit too drastic.  The gears turned in his mind. Something wasn’t right. Something had happened recently that tipped the scale and now these figures felt the need to act in a hurry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, searching for the right pieces to fall into place for him to grasp the entire picture. Everything had been fine until…until…

His eyes snapped open. _They’d found Anders._ “Where is he?”

The Ambassador began to speak, then realizing her mistake, tried to mask it with a cough.  

Leliana looked to Pavus who in turn shrugged as if to say ‘I told you so.’ She scrutinized Fenris for a moment before begrudgingly admitting, “He and the Wardens are returning with the Herald to Haven.”

“And you have resorted to questioning me instead of him because he has the Warden’s protection.”  It wasn’t a question.  That lucky bastard did it again.  “They must be close for you to be so ready to resort to the basest means of oppression to get what you want.”

“Unbelievable,” admired the Ambassador.

“Maker’s – Fenris?”  Cullen asked.

There was no chance to answer. A loud commotion on the other side of the door redirected everyone’s attention. The voices were indiscernible but were clearly coming closer. Standing, Fenris found it difficult to breathe, difficult to focus. How many restless nights had he suffered? How many weeks did he worry about what the Wardens were doing to his love? How many months had he dreamed of answering the cabin door to find Anders on the other side? Is this really how the waiting would end?  

Herald Trevelyan was the first through the door, followed by two men in Warden uniforms. Then there was Anders. The Blighted man stood smiling through a full beard, his hair pulled back into a loose bun.  Oblivious to the tension in the room, Anders wedged past the Wardens to greet Fenris.  Trevelyan paid him no mind as he offered his own greetings to the council. 

“Dove!” He pulled Fenris into a strong hug and kissed him passionately on the mouth. The sudden heat of his body, the taste of his lips made Fenris weak in the knees. The unique musk that was ‘Anders’ was intoxicating. Fenris became putty in his hands, too weak, too happy, to do anything.

“Oh, Dove. I got your note about the girls.” Anders pulled the pack down from his back. “Not knowing if they’re having a boy or girl I thought I’d get them a book of tall tales, you know, something fun to read at night, or whenever. I already read through it once, they’re really fun stories.  I also found some other fun little toys, some muslin for swaddling…”

Dumbfounded, Fenris shook his head seeking clarity. “What? The girls?”

“Yes, Mari and Horatia. You sent word they were expecting, so I got gifts.”

Silence. Fenris had no idea how to proceed. He was at least six months along, how could anyone be this thick? He took a step backward, pointedly bidding Anders not to move. “Amatus, do you notice anything? Anything about me?”

Feeling the censure of the entire room, Anders became nervous, as if he were walking into a trap.  “You’ve put on some weight I guess, I mean you look healthy, well, not that you weren’t before. I’m not saying you’re – no, no. I’m not, this is some trick and I’m not falling for it.”

“Certainly didn’t pick the sharpest arrow in the quiver did we?” Dorian drawled with a chuckle.

“Who are you?” Anders asked.

Fenris ignored the question and instead, began pulling off his coats. “Amatus, the girls are not expecting.   _We_ are.”

With two layers of coats gone, Fenris’ well-defined belly jutted outward to clearly announce his pregnancy.  Anders’ jaw fell slack, his hands numbly dropping the pack sending the child’s gifts scattering about the floor.

“We?”

Fenris nodded and reached for Anders’ hands. Guiding them to his round stomach, he felt a tremor course through Anders. The mage couldn’t keep his hands still.

“We,” whispered Anders as he lowered to his knees, never letting go. He pushed aside the shirt and pressed his ear to Fenris’ skin.  

Fenris watched Anders’ close his eyes, already knowing the special ‘ _thuh-thump, thuh-thump,_ ’ that he was listening to. As much as Fenris knew how that sound had struck him to the core, to watch it work its magic on Anders was truly a gift. The level of unrestrained joy that came from his laughter was unforgettable. Tears streamed down his cheeks to leave wet spots on Fenris’ stomach as Anders shouted to the world, “We’re having a baby!  It’s a baby!”

The delightful fool rolled over onto his back then jumped to his feet and began charging each person in the room with a massive hug. “We’re having a baby! We’re having a baby!”

“Ama- Amatus!” Fenris had to drag him over to get him to quit shouting. Being so near to each other, Anders’ hands rested swiftly on Fenris’ belly. “Amatus.” Staring at his beautiful smile, Fenris wiped at a tear. “Look at you.  I do not think I could love you anymore than I do in this moment.”

“Dove.” Anders might have wished to say something romantic, but Fenris pulled him in for a kiss.  Hungry and hot. Desperate.  

Breathless, Fenris confessed, “I have missed you.”  

“Oh, Dove, Maker I’m a fool! I should have come back, I should have – I had no idea, I swear!”  Anders’ tears turned from joyful to pained.  

“See, Herald? This is why we need Anders, why he is so critical. The only other Warden to have given birth was also cured of the taint,” the older Warden spoke to the gathered group.  

“I knew it!” shouted Cullen, “You are Fenris! And Anders! Maker’s breath it all makes sense now.”

“Anders?  The mage from Kirkwall?”  The ambassador gasped, her eyes immediately darting between the Spymaster and the Herald to gauge their reactions. 

Anders and Fenris held each other tighter as the revelation shocked the room. The Herald rushed to the door and slammed it shut then locked it. Everyone talked at the same time sending the room into fit of chaos. Fenris didn’t try to make out any of the angry words being shouted. He and Anders only held each other for as long as possible, knowing it may well be their last moments together.

“Silence!” boomed the Herald, who then glared angrily at any who tried to start back up. “Alright, now we can get somewhere.” The former Templar crossed the room to approach Anders.

Anders, moved Fenris behind him. “Leave Dove be! He had nothing to do with the Chantry in Kirkwall!”

“Are you saying he, Hawke, **any of you** are innocent?” Cullen snapped.

“Commander!” Trevelyan cut him off.  

“Please. Do with me as you wish, just don’t…” Anders choked on his words.  

Trevelyan looked from Anders to Fenris, then back again. “ _The leash of obedience is the woven tether between two hearts._ Did they teach you that at your Circle, Commander?” Cullen started to answer, then instead only shook his head ‘yes’. “When I joined the Templars, I was nearly certain that was their mantra. From my earliest training, we were taught how to manipulate mages, even other Templars into compliance by abusing those for whom they cared the most.”

The Herald walked closer, his breaths deep and even as he thought carefully on his words. “Senseless murder, indiscriminate destruction, blatant anarchy – all of this is deplorable and considered to be the severest crimes committed against the Maker’s children. Yet – Cullen, how many misconduct reports were ignored by your Knight-Commander? Leliana, you were the Left Hand of the Divine. How many reports of Circle abuses did she act on?  I know they existed, because I filed some.”  

The silence that followed soundly answered his stinging questions.

“I am not the Maker. I cannot say that one deed deserves another, however, I can rightly say that I understand your reaction to the abuses that were ignored, and at times, encouraged by the Chantry.”  Trevelyan turned to the Advisors. “I know I work for you, that I don’t really have much of a say in this whole thing, but if it means anything, know that I do not condone further punishing someone who reacted in the interests of the oppressed.”

Fenris watched the guilt and shame play over Leliana and Cullen’s features. He hoped it struck them to the core. If for any fleeting moment, the Maker actually heard a former slave’s prayer, Fenris wanted it to be in this moment.

“You will work for the Wardens however they need you and you will stay out of Haven.” Cullen looked to Leliana, who eventually nodded in concurrence.  

Fenris snatched Anders by the collar, spinning his around and bringing them face to face. He devoured his love. Both of them whispering their disbelief, each of them had been so ready for so long to be in constant fear of their lives and someday be separated forever. No calling. No prison.  

Anders spoke with the Wardens. Plans were made. Details arranged. Fenris merely held Anders’ hand the whole time, glowing in the amazing realization – they were free.  

It was pitch black when they exited the Chantry to go to the ranch. Anders lit his staff and without fear, led the way back home.  Along the way, Varric waved at them and promised a surprise was waiting for them at the ranch. 

Mari and Horatia were still awake and glad to see the both of them.  They expressed thanks that Anders was home safe and gladly showed off the small wooden crib that Varric had sent over.  Horatia culled Mari’s desire to know every detail about what happened, knowing the men wanted time alone.

“Come, Dear, we’ll hear all about it tomorrow.” Horatia dragged her wife to bed, leaving the men in the living room.

Anders got the fire roaring warm.  Fenris unpacked the muslin Anders had purchased and placed it as well as the silly doll he made in the crib.  Together they rearranged the pallet on the floor to accommodate the two of them. Anders eagerly got Fenris down to his smalls, his fingers as well as his magic inspecting every aspect of Fenris’ body.  

“What have you been eating? Are you tired? How are your hips, your knees?”  

Fenris wasn’t a delicate flower, but Maker damn him if he didn’t enjoy being treated like one. Anders was beyond adorable as he worked furiously to relieve even the most minor discomfort.  

“Oh, Fenris, look at your feet!” Anders took one in hand and rubbed his thumb up into the arch.

“ _Kaffas!_ Do that again. Both!” Fenris let his head fall back. He wanted every ounce of his attention on what Anders was doing to his feet.  “ _Oooh,_ don’t stop.”

“I’m glad to see that you’ve been wearing boots this whole time. I must admit I was worried about your stubborn ass.” Anders suddenly snatched Fenris by the ankle and tickled the bottom of his foot.

Laughing uncontrollably, Fenris snapped at him, “Stop! Stop! I will piss myself, stop!”

Both of them continued to laugh even after Anders had stopped. “Oh, Varric will love knowing that you _do_ have a tickle spot.”

“If you do, our child will be back to having only one parent,” Fenris threatened lamely.

Anders’ smile disappeared. “Dove, in all seriousness, I love you. But more importantly I’m so grateful that you are having our child. When I look at you and know what a wonderful, strong, passionate man you are, I don’t think there could be any greater gift for our child than to have you for a father.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Fenris looked over his belly at Anders. “I – “  

Up to that moment, Fenris had only thought of all the things that their child could be, of the things they might do in the world. It had never occurred to him that he would be looked up to, admired even. It seemed a role best fit for Anders.  

“Amatus. Anders. I am proud of your selflessness in Kirkwall. What you did was incredible and I look forward to the day when I can tell them how brave their father was that day.”

Anders rolled up a blanket and set it under Fenris’ back. “You mean that?”

“Of course, fool. I have no doubt that whether our child is mage or normal, they will grow up in a better world because of you.”

“’Mage or normal’? Ass!” He grabbed Fenris by the ankle once more and mercilessly tickled him to tears.  

“Oh, oh! Please, no! I can’t – “ His laughter was forced from him but he was in love. He’d never thought he’d ever welcome torture as readily as he did this.  

When Anders stopped, he ran a hand up Fenris’ leg and made fond sweeping motions over his stomach. “Do you want to know what the sex is?”  

“You can determine that?”  

Anders kissed the bulging flesh. “Yes. If you want.” His finger traced over a thin stretch mark. More of them appeared every day. “Andraste’s flaming ass you look amazing this way.” He splayed both his hands over his belly and pressed his cheek to the belly button. “All I can think about is keeping you like this. So full, so handsome.”

“Easy.” Fenris tugged at Ander’s bun. “I still have to survive this pregnancy.”  

He fell to his side and set his fingers to walk over Fenris’ swollen abdomen. “Have you thought about what they’ll look like? If they will be tall? Or maybe beautifully blonde?”

“YOU NEED TO SPEND MORE TIME FINDING ADEQUATE ACCOMMODATIONS.  THIS IS INSUFFICIENT.”

Anders rolled his eyes at the interruption, “Thank you Justice.”

“He has been rather quiet considering the way events played out this evening,” Fenris observed.

“Yes…he…” Anders drew quiet in a way that Fenris hadn’t seen in a long time. With Justice’s main objective of blowing up the Chantry complete, Anders and Justice rarely had these private talks.

“He knew. He knew your last heat had conceived,” whispered Anders.  

“Why did he remain silent? Why did he let you leave and stay gone!?” Fenris was furious. It if hadn’t been for the battle with the demons, he wouldn’t have known. “I could have done something to injure the babe!”

Anders face fell and he rubbed at his face. “He was afraid.” They were both equally surprised. To date, fear didn’t seem to be known by the spirit. “He was afraid of getting my hopes up and something going wrong. When you did write, he – haha, he wanted to save you the honor of telling me.”  Laughing even harder, he confessed.  “It all makes sense now.  He was so insistent on getting all that baby stuff, I really thought he was going overboard.”

“Then I shall hazard a guess and assume that he was the one to suggest the book as well.” smiled Fenris.

Anders draped an arm over Fenris’ chest, his fingers playing over his muscles and swelling chest. He couldn’t help but chuckle, “He knows how you enjoy reading and he is eager to see you pass that love on to our child.”  

Fenris loosened Anders bun and carded his fingers through the fine hair. “You know, sometimes that nosey spirit is actually tolerable.”

 


	7. All Anew

Fenris heard bells in the distance. Walking out into the cool evening, he looked in the direction of Haven. The Breach had been sealed, the Inquisition must be celebrating. As he turned to go back into the cabin, his ears twitched at the shouting. It wasn’t right.

“Girls! Suranna, Omey!” Fenris saw the girls poke their heads around the barn. “Inside with me, please.”

The children raced each other inside. Huffing and puffing, they looked to Fenris for further instructions.

“Alright. Today we are going to take a surprise trip. Run to your room, grab your packs, and prep them like you did for your trip to see your grandparents.”

Omey bounced, “Is that where we’re going?”

“Oh, you will not fool me. This time it is a surprise and I shall keep it so. Hurry!” Once the girls were out of sight, he began packing as well. The supplies were divided evenly amongst four adult sized packs.  Half way through the process he asked the girls to help him. His back had been complaining especially hard over the past few days.  

It wasn’t much longer when Anders, Horatia, and Mari burst through the door. The women wore concerned looks. Anders was smiling like a fool, but an adorable one.

“We need to- “ Mari cut herself short when she saw the packs ready to go.

“There’s an army marching on Haven. They’re attacking the Inquisition,” Anders said, still grinning.

Fenris shook his head, understanding the morbid amusement. “One fool thing after another. I assumed as much.”

The adults collected the packs and bundled up the children. Anders shouldered his and Fenris’ pack.  “We’ll head for Orzammar on that trail I took a while back. It should keep us clear of the fighting.”  

“There’s an abandoned mine along the way, we can hole up there until the battle is over,” Mari suggested.

Fenris shook his head. “If the Inquisition falls, returning will not be safe.”

Horatia and Mari exchanged a worried glance, both of them realizing that they might lose everything – the cabin, the barn, the animals – all of it.  

Everyone kept a brave face, each one aware of the two sets of tiny ears listening to every word uttered.  They marched in line, the children up front to set the pace and Anders in the rear with his staff. While rounding the mountainside, Mari stopped to look back. Red eyes swelled with emotion as she left her livelihood, her herd, behind at the mercy of the elements or worse, soldiers.  

“You are looking the wrong way.” Fenris gave a small gesture to point at the two girls.

Mari nodded in agreement. “I know. It still hurts though.”

Having worked on the ranch for nearly a year, Fenris had an inkling of what she might have felt. It wasn’t the wealth she was leaving behind, it was all the work. She and her family had built that from the ground up, suffered droughts, disease, failed ewe pregnancies and Maker knows what else. All of that love and effort left behind to go up in ashes.  

He silently agreed, knowing there was nothing to say. False consolation was pointless.  

They were making good progress in the thin snow. The mouth of the cavern was visible when they herd an enormous rumble. Anders and Fenris looked about in confusion, uncertain as to the source of the noise, but Mari and Horatia sprinted forward to snatch up the girls.

“Avalanche!” they screamed.

Fenris tried to run, but the ground shook violently and the pain in his back was ruining his stride. No matter how hard he commanded himself to work through it, his body would not listen. They were falling behind. The sound grew louder, barreling over the mountain, faster than a speeding arrow. Snow flowed dangerously under their feet, quickly gaining depth with each step. It was horrifying when the snow began to move large boulders.

“Fuck!” Anders ditched one of the packs and shouldered Fenris, practically carrying him the rest of the way.  

Once Horatia and the girls were safely within the cavern, Mari rushed out to help Anders. With her help, Fenris was lifted from the ground and swiftly carted to the cavern’s safety. They edged deeper when the flowing snow hid the entrance, blocking out the sunlight.  

Mari dropped to the ground, “Maker’s ass you’re fucking heavy!”

Anders called on veil fire to light the end of his staff. The glow revealed the two girls huddled to Horatia’s sides and crying. Anders sought about for decent sized stones to use for warmth.  

“Once I have the heat going, I’ll venture deeper to ensure we’re the only ones here.”

Mari joined Horatia in calming their children. “Mage, huh? What other little secrets have you been hiding?”

Anders laughed as he trekked into the unknown. “Only the good ones.”

Horatia and the kids moved closer to the warming stones.  

Mari watched Fenris pacing. “You want to sit down, get warm?”

“I cannot.” He winced a bit, squatted, then stood again. “My back is killing me.”

The women exchanged a knowing glance, then Horatia chuckled. “Just let me know when you piss yourself.”

The girls laughed but stopped suddenly when Fenris asked, “How did you know?”

Horatia rose and fussed over Fenris. “Believe it or not, but I believe your water broke. Let me check please.”

“Now? _Now?_ Impossible.”  

“Breathe easy. We’re just checking right now.” She worked on his breeches as Mari came to help hold him steady. He knew that she was only checking on his health, but it was still so foreign and intrusive to him to have someone other than Anders being this ‘intimate’ with his body.

“Yup. You’ve started. Walking is a good instinct, do so for as long as you can.” Knowing that he wouldn’t dress again, Horatia took his boots and breeches off.

Mari wrapped a shirt around one of the glowing stones and headed to the back of the cavern. “I’ll get Amatus.”

“No, no, no. I am not ready!” Fenris resumed pacing as he felt the panic of fatherhood inching closer to reality.

“Take it easy, Dove,” Horatia assured. “We’ll take it one step at a time. Right now all you should worry about is making sure you can breathe and pay attention to the contractions, alright?”

He nodded absentmindedly, most of his focus on breathing. Aches and pains fired through him randomly, jumping all over his body that it was impossible to find a comfortable position to rest.  “Everything hurts. How am I to know when there is a contraction?”

“You will be filled with the sudden urge to beat the crap out of your spouse,” Horatia quipped.  

Fenris found the comment amusing until he was hit with his first real contraction. Crumpling to his knees, he groaned through the pain and pressure. When it stopped, he cursed the fact that it didn’t take all the aching with it.  

“Kaffas, how long will this take?” Fenris hissed while remaining on all fours.

Horatia shrugged. “As long as it takes.”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Anders called from the darkness, huffing and puffing.

“And the child is not! You need to remedy this!” Fenris grunted as he was hit with another wave of contractions.  

Anders immediately cast a spell of Fenris which caused the sharp pains to subside. “The pressure, _ngh,_ it’s still there.”

“I can’t get rid of that. You need to know when to push,” Anders said.

Fenris squeezed his eyes shut and accepted the small blessing of the pain being better. This was at least tolerable. Fenris spent the next few hours walking, laying, moaning and complaining while Anders checked on him periodically.

Horatia offered what help she could, assisting Fenris in sitting and standing, even getting him water.  

Mari kept her distance. “I let Adan handle all of that with our kids. I really don’t need to see all that ~ _bleh._ ”

Eventually, Anders delivered welcome news, “It looks like you’re almost there. I need you to lay down and get ready to push.”

Sweaty and tired, Fenris couldn’t fathom the idea of using more energy to push. Horatia collected and folded some blankets to support his head and back. It was harder to breath this way but it did relieve some discomfort in his hips. Nausea threatened to overtake him more than once, especially with the first true pushes.  

Anders was worthless, but certainly chatty. “Almost, almost. I can see the head, just one more, push.  Push.”

“I will murder the next person who **_thinks_ ** the word push!” snarled Fenris.

Giving it another hearty squeeze of everything he had, it happened. Screaming in pain and shock, he watched as his stomach deflated and a squid like creature slid out of his body in one go. In Anders arms shivered a crying purple, wet, blob that was crying its lungs out.  

Fenris reached out a shaking hand, “Let me see.”

Anders continued to wipe away the goo as he came around to lay the little baby on Fenris’ chest.  Pressed against the warmth of his father, the infant calmed and cooed. There are a great many synonyms for love and devotion and yet every one of them fell drastically short of what Fenris felt in that moment.  

“Maker, so perfect, so beautiful,” Fenris whispered, optimistically hoping the little one understood how precious they were.

“He’s a boy. Our little man. And look!” Anders ran his finder over the elongated shell of the boy’s ear, giggling with pride. “He has your good looks.”

“He could look like a nug and I would love him just the same. This is amazing. He is a amazing.” Fenris delicately held him tighter.

Another contraction ripped a cry from his throat.

“Here, let me help.” Horatia jumped to task and picked the infant up.

Anders resumed his post. “Don’t worry Dove, it’s just the – Andraste’s knickerweasels! Push! Push!”

“What?!” This time Fenris didn’t have to. His body reacted involuntarily and convulsed all on its own.  That same slimy, vacuous feeling happened again. “Two? Two!”

Anders was laughing like a madman. “TWO!” he shouted triumphantly.

“Welcome to our world, Suckers,” Mari congratulated from the other side of the space.  

“Is it a boy?” Fenris asked, breathless.

“No, this one is a girl. Oh Maker, she’s perfect.” Anders did a quick amount of prep then brought her around as he had their boy. “Can you believe it?”

“Festis bei umo canavarum, do you have to go overboard with everything you do?”  Fenris teased.  

She didn’t cry as her brother had, but she cooed and looked about with wide, lovely eyes.

“Here, do you want the whole family?”  Horatia brought the little boy over and they arranged the pallet to accommodate the two men and their children.  

Laying on their stomachs, the couple admired their children.

“The sky is torn open.  An army marches against an Inquisition. We’re buried in an abandoned mine.”  Anders drawled.

“I know,” stated Fenris with a broad grin. “I could not be more content than I am right now.”

Anders kissed his forehead. “Agreed.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
